


the god you serve is false

by badappple



Series: ShuAke Week 2020 Fics [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Akechi Goro, Demon!Akira, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, nun!akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badappple/pseuds/badappple
Summary: The demon snakes an arm around Akechi’s waist before gently laying him down onto his back. He runs a finger over Akechi’s exposed collarbone, earning a high-pitched whine from him.“So sensitive… I’m barely touching you.” He relished in the way Akechi writhed under his touch. “It’s unfair that those poor church people are the ones who get to claim your maidenhood, no?”[The demon known as Kurusu Akira has been wanting to take this pure boy for so long.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuAke Week 2020 Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016671
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	the god you serve is false

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ShuAke Week 2020, Day Five: Sins, ~~Partnership~~ , and ~~Per aspera ad astra~~
> 
> oops

The Church of Yaldabaoth is a holy place. 

Decked in gold and white, decorated and tarted up in a sense of false vanity and purity. 

To be frank, Akechi found the entire place to be nothing short of disgusting. A constant reminder of his lack of freedom and autonomy over his own body. 

His nobleman father sold him off to the church’s high priest after he caught wind of Akechi’s plans to betray and overthrow him. The priest was originally just going to force him into labor until he dropped dead, but once the church saw Akechi’s purity and beauty- that’s what they told him, at least-, they came up with other plans.

Akechi Goro would be given a life of luxury as a nun until the Day of Reckoning, where he would then be deflowered in this very church and used as a sacrifice for their glorious god. He merely spends his time counting his days until his inevitable loss of innocence and death. He’s long since accepted it.

Spending his days laid out atop an altar, dressed in little more than black and gold scraps of fabric that only cover what has to be covered, waiting for the day… He supposes there are worse ways to spend your limited time here on Earth. 

The days blend together after a while. It’s all the same, people crowding together at the altar, telling him how perfect and beautiful he is and how they can’t wait to destroy him for their god, can't wait to deflower him and fuck his brains out.  The compliments have lost their effect. He knows these people don’t care about  _ him,  _ they care about the purity and maidenhood he represents, he represents the promise to fuck a teenage boy in the middle of a church and spill his blood there. 

He hopes that God will hurry up. 

Another long day of being complimented and endlessly lusted after. It’s tedious and monotonous and he wishes for it to be over. Night has already fallen, and the Church is empty. Akechi still lies in wait atop the decorated altar. 

A chill cuts through the air, and Akechi sits up with a jolt. He gives a weak shudder, already freezing. His skimpy clothes don’t leave much to the imagination, so the slightest chill is torturous.

Footsteps echo through the church, getting louder as they approach. Akechi can’t see who it is that’s approaching. The chill grows worse. 

“This place really is gaudy, isn’t it?” The person’s voice rings out, yet Akechi still can’t see him. They sound like a man, at least. 

“What the fuck do you want,” Akechi hissed, annoyed and shivering. 

“I didn’t think you’d have a mouth on you. Aren’t you supposed to be holy?” The voice chided, causing Akechi to scoff. 

“If you’re only here to piss me off, I suggest you leave.” 

“You’re a lot more demanding than I thought you’d be. I like that. Not what you'd expect from a nun.” 

Akechi blinked, and there the man was, standing in front of him. 

Pale-skinned and tall, with a messy mop of black hair atop his head. He stood nonchalantly, wearing a falsely unassuming smile. 

But what stood out to Goro the most were the man’s eyes. Blood-red and piercing, boring into Goro’s soul. He knows what this man is. 

“...You’re a demon, aren’t you,” he breathes, aghast. 

“My, you’re a lot more clever than you look. I’m surprised you were able to tell.” The man gave a condescending round of applause. “This is merely my human form, yes.” 

Goro sneered. “You have no reason to be in a place like this. Leave.” 

Despite his attitude, he couldn’t deny that this stranger was beautiful, captivating. The cold chill that he felt was waning, replaced with warmth stirring in his chest. 

“But you know you don’t want me to do that, right?” The stranger hummed, appearing behind Akechi and placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I think.. you want me to stay.” His lips brushed Akechi’s ear ever so slightly, earning a quiet whimper from the boy. 

“I… I don’t know— what are you going to do to me?” Akechi’s voice was a whisper. 

“I think you know that too, love.” The man gave a breathless laugh. “I heard the church had a sacrifice for the Day of Reckoning, but I never would’ve imagined he’d be this beautiful, this ready for the taking…" He runs his hand down Akechi's slender legs, delicate in his touch.

A soft moan tore itself from Akechi’s throat. He’d been endlessly praised before, but for some reason, when this stranger compliments him, it feels so good, so much more real… 

“I can’t… I-if you do this to me, they’ll—“ 

“They'll do what? Toss you out because they’ll have no use for you, now that I’ve taken you for my own?” He chuckles darkly. “You can’t fool me, love… I know how much you want me to take you away from that fate.” 

“...Take me.. away…” Akechi feels hot, dizzy. His mind feels hazy but he can’t find the strength or the desire to fight back against this stranger’s touch. 

The stranger snakes an arm around Akechi’s waist before gently laying him down onto his back. He runs a finger over Akechi’s exposed collarbone, earning a high-pitched whine from the boy. 

“So sensitive… I’m barely touching you.” He relished in the way Akechi writhed under his touch. “It’s unfair that those crazy church people are the ones who get to claim your maidenhood, no?” 

The demon leans down, marking the pale expanse of Goro’s skin with love bites and bruises. 

“Are you going to hurry up and fuck me already? I’m getting impatient,” Akechi forced out through his whimpers and gasps. 

“Nuns aren’t supposed to talk this dirty. I’ll have to punish you for that.” 

Just hearing those words caused another moan to spill from Goro’s lips. This stranger is going to be the death of him, laying him debauched and panting in the middle of this church. 

“And besides, I’d love to take my time with you. I want to destroy you, so none of those people will ever get to touch you like this.” The demon brushes a hand over one of Goro’s nipples, and Goro just about sobs at the sensation.  “Spread your legs for me, love.” He hummed, and Goro obeyed instantly. 

Using a clawed finger, the demon cut through Akechi’s skimpy clothing swiftly, leaving the boy completely bare. Akechi felt a bit like an offering made to this demon, yet he couldn't deny how arousing the thought was.

Goro was achingly,  _ painfully _ hard, dick standing pink at attention and weeping precum from the demon’s touches. 

“So nice and willing for me… I’m the first person to ever touch you like this, isn’t that right?” His touch ghosts over Akechi’s cock. Akechi thrusts up into the demon’s hand, craving more,  _ more.  _

“Please- quit teasing me already…” Akechi places a hand over his eyes, soft moans escaping him. 

“It’s as I already said, love. I want to take my time with you, ravish you, destroy you…” the demon spoke tenderly, more featherlight touches dancing across Goro’s chest. 

“Hurry up—“ Akechi said weakly. ”And finish what you started.” 

“Impatient, aren’t we? What’s the point if I don’t get to ruin you, chip away at your pride and watch you crack…” 

Akechi’s defiance was of no concern to him. He was proud that the boy pulled it out. 

“I know you still have your maidenhood, so I’ll start gently with you.” He hummed, pressing a finger up against Akechi’s hole. 

The demon pressed lightly against the ring of muscle, circling it teasingly. He let out a gasp when Akechi pushed back roughly, forcing his finger to slide in.  “You want everyone to think you’re so holy and perfect, but underneath you’re just a slut…” 

Akechi cried out, begging under his breath, gasping with every touch against his walls. “I’m— ah—“ the demon curled his finger inside of him, and Akechi sobs _.  _

“You’re so tight, love… I can’t believe I’m the first one to ever do this to you. I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back if I was one of them.” 

When Akechi was loose enough, he pushed another finger in, causing the boy to moan brokenly. He curled and prodded with his fingers, trying to hit that spot that would truly make Akechi come undone. 

Once the demon poked at his prostate roughly, Akechi arched his back so sharply it seemed like it would break. He let out another weak gasp, the stimulation becoming far too much. 

“Ah— it’s— t-too much— I can’t—“ 

The demon laughs, carefree. 

“Are you enjoying this, love?” He asks. “Do you like it when I ruin you?”

Goro can’t even answer, mind too muddled by pleasure. He merely thrusts his hips against the demon and moans wantonly. 

Akira's own erection was getting hard to ignore, hot and pulsating against his dark clothes. His restraint was waning. 

“You sound so beautiful when you moan like that…” He murmured adoringly, grinning as he removed his fingers from Goro. 

“W—why the hell did you stop…” Goro weakly asked, hole clenching around nothing. 

“Akira.” The demon says suddenly, earning a confused glance from Akechi. “My name. I want to hear you screaming it when I fuck you.” 

“Akira,” Goro listlessly repeats, releasing a shaky breath. 

“You say it so nicely…” Akira chuckles, spreading Goro’s legs once more and moving his head down in between them. He marks hickeys into the pale skin of Goro’s thighs, painting the skin red and purple and leaving Goro gasping and moaning. He needs to mark Akechi up, claim him for his own, mar his skin so everyone who lays eyes on Akechi knows exactly what's been done.

“Quit t-teasing me, asshole—“ Akechi thrusted his hips up into thin air, trying to gain more stimulation than Akira was allowing him. 

“Then beg for me, love.” Akira’s tone went dark. “Tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me what it is you desire.”

“You’re insufferable…” Goro muttered. 

Akira ran a featherlight stroke to Akechi’s cock, earning a strangled noise of pleasure spilling from Akechi’s lips. 

“Let go, then. Tell me what you want.” He wants to hear Akechi scream, hear Akechi let go. 

“I— God, I want you, damn it!” Akechi yelled, voice broken and ruined by pleasure. “I want you to destroy me, break me until all I can think about is you, touching me like that— I want you to ravish me, ruin me so these people will never get to use me like you do!” 

He was panting by the end of it, precum beading at his tip from Akira's light touches. 

“Good boy,” Akira murmurs adoringly, stroking Akechi again. “I’ll finally give you what you want, then, since you asked so nicely.” 

Normally, Akechi would’ve rolled his eyes, but he’s already so far gone that all he can do is nod his head and bring his arms up above him. 

Akira tosses off his own clothing, hissing slightly once his erect cock comes in contact with the air. He was hard and dripping, lining himself up with Akechi’s entrance. 

“That’s supposed to go in me?!” Akechi breathlessly asked. Akira was huge- well, he was a demon, after all. “God, you’re going to kill me by doing that.”

Another chuckle left Akira’s lips. “I think you can take it. You’ve already done so well for me.” 

Akechi takes in a deep breath, preparing himself- before Akira slams his entire length into him without warning. Akechi arches his back and  _ screams. _

The sheer stretch of this man’s cock and the burn of not enough preparation is painful, tears are running down his cheeks despite his moaning and screaming. The size of Akira is tearing him apart from the inside.

Yet the pain feels so undeniably good that he can’t control himself, moving his hips forward to take Akira in even deeper. His stomach bulges at the huge length inside him, going deeper into him than he ever thought possible. 

Akira groans, setting a relentless pace as he slams into Akechi with fervor. The lewd sound of skin against skin and the high-pitched screams of Akechi echo against the walls of the church. 

“Fuck-“ Akira grits out, moaning deeply. “You’re— so tight, love, you feel so good—“ Akechi’s walls fluttered against his cock, gripping onto Akira like he doesn’t want to let go. 

Each thrust into him sent Goro further into ecstasy, already so close to coming when they’d just begun. The tears still run down his cheeks, pleasure and pain mixing to overwhelm all of his senses. 

Another sharp thrust against his sweet spot, and Goro screams even louder than before. 

Akira found his screams to be the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. He angled himself so every thrust was hitting Akechi’s prostate, tearing more screams out of the boy with every movement. 

“Were you waiting for this, hm? Someone to take you away and corrupt you?” 

_ Yes _ , Goro thinks.  _ God, yes. _

He’s gripping Goro’s hips hard enough to bruise. “Amazing,” Akira whispers. “You’re taking me so well, love..”

“ _ Fuck,  _ Akira, you—“ Akechi panted, so, so close to the edge. 

“Shhh,” Akira says, using a hand to dance a touch along Goro’s chest again. Akira’s touch is electric against Goro’s skin, addictive and dangerous. “I know. I’ll take care of you, love, much more than anyone else in the world. I always take care of what belongs to me.” 

A punishingly hard thrust paired with Akira’s comments are all it takes for Goro to come completely undone, letting out another scream as he releases over his own chest, coming harder than he ever had before. He trembles and cries, whimpering weakly, clenching so tightly around Akira that if he wasn’t a demon, he probably would’ve came too. 

“You did so well for me.” Akira praises, softly. “But I haven’t come yet, love.. it’s unfair if you get to have all the fun.” 

Akechi can’t even say a word, pleasure ebbing through his orgasm. All he does is weakly moan again, body going pliant and slack. 

Akira grins, thrusting into Akechi harder and faster than he did before, hitting Goro’s plump ass with his pelvis. 

The overstimulation Goro is feeling is nothing short of excruciating, each thrust scraping against his prostate and sending waves of pleasure through him. Tears begin to run down his cheeks again, eyes rolling up into the back of his head while his mouth stays agape.  It feels so,  _ so _ good that he can’t help but scream again, feeling another orgasm building within him. 

Akira fucks into him more, ruthless and rhythmless and fast, growing sloppier as he loses his composure. 

“Please,” Goro weakly begs, so massively overstimulated that he can’t do anything but cry out Akira’s name in between his words. “Akira—  _ Akira…” _ His thighs tremble with euphoria as Akira’s cock reaches deeper,  _ deeper _ inside of him. 

“You're doing so nicely for me...” Akira praises. “Let me come inside you, love… you feel so perfect…” 

Goro nods. “ _ Please,”  _ He sobs. 

A final look at Akechi’s fucked-out expression, glassy-eyed and drunk on pleasure is enough for Akira to finally release inside of Goro, painting his insides with white and staining the once-pure Goro as his forever. 

The rush of cum filling him up sends Akechi off the edge again, coming once again in weak spurts across his chest with one final scream of Akira’s name. 

Akira is panting, stroking Akechi’s face while the boy weakly whimpers and thrusts his hips to ride out his second orgasm.

“You did so perfectly for me,” Akira whispers his praise against Goro’s marred skin, breathless. 

Goro weakly whimpers when Akira pulls out of him, cum leaking from his abused hole.

“I hope you’re aware, love, that I don’t intend on letting you go after this,” Akira begins, weakly stroking Akechi’s spent cock. 

He weakly thrusts up into the touch, too fucked-out and exhausted to do much else.

“I’ve ruined you for everyone else, now. You’re impure and tainted, and I love you this way. Debauched and perfect…” Akira presses a kiss to Akechi’s forehead. “I think I’ll let them see how I’ve ruined their beautiful maiden. Leave you here, leaking and untouchable, letting everyone know that I’ve ruined you..” 

Half-conscious, Goro murmurs his reply. Akira laughs, light. 

“I’ll come back for you, love… I truly won’t let you go.” 

Akira is gone, and Akechi lies atop the altar, waiting. He’s never felt happier as the echo of Akira’s laugh lulls him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> didn't mean to write porn for shuake week but god here we are. saw the sins prompt and just went fucking feral  
> twt is @badappplle . warning for 18+ content  
> 


End file.
